


A Damn Fool

by xbleeple



Series: Stargate Drabbles [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbleeple/pseuds/xbleeple
Summary: Jack just doesn't know how to act right.





	A Damn Fool

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response for StargateDrabbles. Taking place post S8.
> 
> Prompt: **Ice**

Since starting to date Sam Jack had turned into a damn fool. He’d actually tripped over himself walking her to her door after their first date. On the fourth he’d spilled an entire beer down the front of her shirt.

So when she shows up at the ice rink he gives himself a pep talk as she laces up her skates and waits at the entrance. A wide smile spreads across her lips as he comes around the bend before she jerks back as he scrapes to a stop in front of her, flinging fine ice into her face.

“Oops.”


End file.
